The field of fire sprinkler installation and maintenance has many specialized tools, but one (1) important tool is still missing. Often times during testing or after activation of a sprinkler system the pipe line must be drained, especially those systems that are dry systems or are pre-activated. While a main drain valve can eliminate much of the water, horizontal lines often retain a huge amount of water that must also be removed. One (1) method of accomplishing this is to simply remove or loosen one of the pipe connection fittings, such as a VICTAULIC® fitting. While this method certainly works, it is typically accompanied by large amounts of water uncontrollably draining out, often times all over flooring or surfaces that should preferably not get wet.
A number of devices exist which provide integral drainage outlets or drain valves incorporated into plumbing and irrigation systems. These devices typically include a pipe coupling for joining two (2) sections of piping together. The couplings comprise various types of valves or other sealing mechanisms which are operatively opened to provide a means to drain the plumbing system at the coupled location.
These devices can be seen by example in the following U.S. patent references: U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,508 issued in the name of Ingram; U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,711 issued in the name of Bedard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,480 issued in the name of Boileau; and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,056 issued in the name of Gibb.
While these solutions may provide a benefit related to their respective, particular objectives, each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency with respect to design, function, or effectiveness. These devices fail to provide a simple yet effective means to drain excess fluid from a plumbing system, which can be utilized with existing plumbing systems and pipe couplings.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which water can be drained from sections of a fire sprinkler system in a controlled manner without having to replace existing pipe couplings. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.